scraboutfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3
'The Battle In Temple' This is the first season and the third episode with part two of the series of the day. It will aired on youtube on April 3, 2012. Photobucket will aired both with episode 2 on April 3, 2012. 'Characters' The ''Italic characters are debuted in this episode. And the bold characters are flashback for this episode. 'Plot' The fight is continue between Nortis and Viper. Steve comments about the fight yesterday that Cyan dones a +50 score, Viper response about "That's his effort and gratitude so no one can stop him but he is secret". Nortis resorts and reminds Cyan that he told about confront in CSAA battles. Viper barely response to Nortis that "Do you know, you are just in hollywood right, you are strong but not effective against me." Seems Nortis nearly to lose the person was found in Nortis body. Nortis wakes up in his world he sees that person name Hint that tells him about his strategy, commands, past and other that he knows. Who's helping in battle isn't Nortis or Viper. 'Battle' Battle continues from the previous episode. Battle continues to overture that Nortis must be pointed to Viper's front so he would use a strategy although the black illumination appears so why he do that. Viper draws Y T D T P V G on his rack and while Nortis draws (Blank) I I U U O I. The score of the battle is (187 - 152) in favor of Viper 'Round 11' Viper's Turn *Viper rack is Y T D T P V G. *Viper put TOP on (row 5, column 10. Across) for 5 points and end his turn. *Viper scores is (187 → 192). Nortis's Turn *Nortis rack is (Blank) I I U U O I. *Passes all his tiles and end the turn. 'Round 12' Viper's Turn *Viper draws J O on his rack to form Y J D T O V G. *Viper shuffle the tile to J O Y D T V G. *Viper puts PIT on (row 12, column 12. Downwards) for 5 points and end his turn. *Viper scores is (192 → 197). Nortis's Turn *Nortis draws on his rack to form A O R L (Blank) L E. *Nortis attempts to put ZOOM with LEAROM but it is the illegal word, then going to think and trying to put ZOOW with RALLOW but it is the illegal word, then put another ZOOM with OMA but it will be the wrong word and the fourth attempt to put ZOOM with ROM but it cannot understable. *Nortis mistakably put TRALL on (row 5, column 10. Across) but he changed to TROLL for 10 points and end his turn. *Nortis scores is (152 → 162). 'Round 13' Viper's Turn *Viper draws N''' on his rack to form '''J O Y D N V G. *Viper passes four of the tiles and ends the turn. Nortis's Turn *Nortis draws A S M N on his rack to A S (Blank) M N E A. *Nortis puts MEANS with TROLLS on (row 5, column 15. Downwards) for the total of 30 points and end his turn. *Nortis scores is (162 → 192). 'Round 14' Nortis joins the fray and he choose Nortis Lasala as the Hint. Viper's Turn *Viper draws I I A U on his rack to form J O Y I I A U. *Nortis shouts while Viper puts the word JOY. *Viper puts JOY on (row 4, column 12. Downwards) for 26 points and end his turn. *Viper scores is (197 → 223). Nortis's Turn *Nortis draws Y A E I R on his rack to form Y A (Blank) E I R A. *Hint tells and put the word AYES at row 4, column 7. *Nortis accept so he put AYES for 10 points with STOP for 5 points and the total of 11 points and end his turn. *Nortis scores is (192 → 207). 'Round 15' Viper's Turn *Viper draws N D on his rack to form N O D I I A U. *Viper previewed the tile from row 1, column 8 attempt to put DIAY but failed, then he attempt to use AIDY, IODY and UNDY but also fail. *Viper puts DONE on (row 2, column 12. Across) for 10 points and end his turn. *Viper scores is (223 → 233). Nortis's Turn *Nortis draws R U E I on his rack to form R U E I I R A. *Hint tells him about at row 1, column 8 and the word is AIRY which it involves''' AYES'. *Nortis accept so he put '''AIRY' for 21 points and end his turn. *Nortis scores is (207 → 228). 'Round 16' Nortis and Hint join forces to fight the antagonistic leader of Monk He, Viper. Viper's Turn *VIper draws U W O on his rack to form U W O I I A U. *Viper puts LAW on (row 5, column 14. Downward) for 8 points and end his turn. *Viper scores is (233 → 241). Nortis's Turn *Nortis draws H C T on his rack to form H U E C I R T. *Nortis puts EH but according to dictionary that EH is not in dictionary so he decided to put CHART on (row 1, column 6. Across) for 10 points and end his turn. *Nortis scores is (228 → 238). 'Round 17' Viper's Turn *Viper draws V R on his rack to form O U V I I R U. *Viper puts CUR on (row 6, column 1. Downward) for 7 points and end his turn. *Viper scores is (241 → 248). Nortis's Turn *Nortis draws N G C V on his rack to form E N U G I C V. *Nortis attempted to put VIGER or NIGER but he changed to HUNGER but the H''' is already putted. *Hint tells him to use '''GIVEN at row 5, column 3. Because he will added more spaces to beat down and attract the attention Viper. *Nortis accepts and he put GIVEN for 18 points plus AN for 2 points and the total of 20 points and end his turn. *Nortis scores is (238 → 258). 'Final Round' Nortis finally take advantages in 10 points against Viper. Hint leaves the fight to destroy evidence of the glimpse maybe Viper is ritualist. The score is 248 - 258 in favor of Nortis. *Viper puts GO on (row 5, column 3. Downwards) for 3 points and end his turn. Score is (248 → 251). *Nortis puts CUR on (row 4, column 3. Across) for 5 points and end his turn. Score is (258 → 263). *Nortis empty the rack. When a player first to emptied the rack he/she received a extra scores from the remain of the opponent and the opponent rack remain will be 7 so (263 → 270). *Viper scores 244. *Nortis scores 270. *Nortis wins the battle. 'Flashback Battles' Nortis vs. Cyan Nortis uses QUA on (row 5, column 4. Downwards) for 12 points and end the turn. (Nortis: 195 → 207). Cyan uses AQUA on (row 4, column 4. Downwards) for 26 points and end the turn. (Cyan 206 → 232). Flashback ends when Nortis's Turn. 'Video' v=S-mz_Cc429Q 'Resolution' Because of Hint. The winner of battle is Nortis. When Nortis accepts Hint three times to make advantage to Viper. When the late time Viper puts a smaller points until his final turn so Nortis has a sharp decision. Viper's rack has letter V so he make his survival end. And Cyan and Viper chatting about Nortis's next opponent that involves his supremacy then Steve and Arances talking about the return of Adjaua, they know he may return and the two are having off-work in Davao and the episode ends. 'Mistakes and Suspicions' 'Nortis' Round 13: Nortis's rack suspects that he had 50 scores that word called AMNESIA. He must pass until he founds the legal word like in (row 1, column 15. Downwards). Nortis was fool of this game because he doesn't know the word AMNESIA that it is the legal word that he suffer critical score. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1